


it's you i'm fighting for

by chocolatebirdie



Series: is a kiss an act of war [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, i love these boy so much y'know, yet another ficlet that wrote itself at 1 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatebirdie/pseuds/chocolatebirdie
Summary: Alex's gaze drifted instinctively to where Michael stood. He was talking quietly with Isobel, but his eyes did not leave Alex's. Alex felt a shiver up his spine.These were the words Alex had been working up to saying since Michael first chose Maria, and he'd finally said them - and Michael listened.Michael stayed.*a 2x13 coda/fix it
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: is a kiss an act of war [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794454
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118





	it's you i'm fighting for

**Author's Note:**

> not thrilled with the way miluca broke up, but at least they broke up. [finally.](http://media.giphy.com/media/rtT9miXW9wwTu/200.gif)  
>   
> did i like the forlex kiss? yes! do i accept it as canon? no!
> 
> title from guess where ;)

The final notes of Alex's song echoed through the bar as everyone erupted into applause. Who knew Roswell's homophobic, racist drunks had such an appreciation for gay ballads?

Alex's gaze drifted instinctively to where Michael stood. He was talking quietly with Isobel, but his eyes did not leave Alex's. Alex felt a shiver up his spine.

These were the words Alex had been working up to saying since Michael first chose Maria, and he'd finally said them - and Michael listened.

Michael stayed.

He made his way across the bar, stopping in front of Michael.

"I liked your song," Michael drawled, somehow sounding silly and sexy at the same time.

"I had a lot of inspiration," Alex shrugged, his small grin betraying his feigned nonchalance.

"Aaaand that's my cue," Isobel cut in. "Have fun, be safe. Use protection!" she called as she made her way across the room to the exit.

Michael rolled his eyes in Isobel's general direction, not that she either noticed or cared. It was the principal of the thing, Alex supposed.

"Did you mean what you said?" Michael asked after a moment.

"Yes," Alex said instantly. "Which part?"

Michael sighed. "So many different things. Meeting in the middle, asking me to come home, fighting for me..." He paused at the last part, not quite sure he could believe it.

"I've always fought for you one way or another, Guerin," Alex admitted quietly. "Even if I was fighting myself."

Michael smiled at him, slow and sweet as syrup. It warmed Alex in his core just to see him smile like that again.

Michael took Alex's hand in his right one - sans bandana, Alex notices for the first time - and held it between them, swinging it just slightly.

"Why don't we go back to your place?" he asked. "Think we have some things to talk about."

Alex beamed at him. "Yeah," he breathed. "But - can I - ?" He brought his free hand up to the side of Michael's neck, his favorite place to hold Michael while they kissed.

Michael didn't answer; he just leaned in, too fast for Alex to even properly register. His lips pressed Alex's gently, sweetly, and he wrapped his arm around Alex's waist.

Michael and Alex traded short, somewhat sloppy kisses as they remembered how it felt to be together. They forgot about the room around them, too wrapped up in the feeling of finally being in each other's arms again.

Not that the room paid them much mind - all too busy talking and laughing with their friends to notice anyone else around - with a few noticeable exceptions. A brother smiled at the open display of affection, nothing but pride and joy in his heart at how far Alex had come, and how happy he knew he would be. A friend - and ex girlfriend - smiled a little bit sadder, happy for these two boys she cared so much about, who had been through so much just to get to this point, even if a piece of her ached just a little. And a friend - a potential _something_ , at best - turned away as he saw the two men embracing, knowing without a doubt that his chance was over before it'd ever truly begun.

He knew soulmates when he saw them.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how malex's storyline can be so incredible one minute and so underwhelmingly mediocre the next. this whole season just had a lotta "meh" moments with only one or two good crumbs. :/ here's hoping for a better s3, if and when that ever comes lol.
> 
> but hey, jesse's dead! happy pride!
> 
> as always, gotta link drop: [twitter](http://twitter.com/kiwiiesbian) / [malex playlist](http://open.spotify.com/playlist/6uEnk15AFKZdJOOzynj6GR?si=NI4BbxfLQeGEx98mgZyF6Q)


End file.
